Perfect Summer Lyrics
Romaji= Yu}}/ Kimi to fui ni nozokikonda umi wa kakubetsu ni so blue Yu}}/ Kaze ni yureta kami kakiageru sono sugata Yu}}/ she's so cute Hon}}/ Nani mo kamo ga TAIPU de komaru yo Mo}}/ Te wo nobashita mukou he 3 2 1 now... let's go! Aoi umi ni deai ni yukou yo perfect summer Tobikiri no egao de Ima bokura dake no himitsu no basho he Kimi wo tsure fly away crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! Yu}}/ Natsu no mukou gawa he to 3 2 1 now... let's go! Aoi sora ni egaite yukou yo perfect summer Kono natsu no SUTOORII Hora bokura dake no risou no basho he Kimi wo tsure fly away Yu}}/ Amaku awai one summer fantasy Mo}}/ / Aoi umi ni deai ni yukou yo Mo}}/ / perfect summer Mo}}/ / Tobikiri no egao de Mo}}/ / Ima bokura dake no himitsu no basho he Mo}}/ / Kimi wo tsure fly away let's go Aoi sora ni egaite yukou yo perfect summer Kono natsu no SUTOORII Hora bokura dake no risou no basho he Kimi wo tsure fly away crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! |-|Kanji= 砂に隠したi love u 波が見つけて運ぶ 隠せない　隠さない 戸惑わないでbaby boy 君とふいに覗き込んだ海は格別にso blue 風に揺れた髪かきあげるその姿 she’s so cute oh i’m in love yes i’m in love 何もかもがタイプで困るよ キラメク太陽の下 「ずっと、こんな日が続けばいいな」と 急ぎ足の季節の中 手を伸ばした向こうへ3 2 1 now… let’s go！ 青い海に出会いにいこうよ perfect summer とびきりの笑顔で いま僕らだけの秘密の場所へ 君を連れfly away crazy crazy！！ perfect summer summer！！ crazy crazy！！ perfect summer summer！！ stop！！　here we go！！ my bass woofers are boom boom boom and everybody wanna be my boo boo boo 夏ハジける　like pop pop pop pop 楽しみたいなら clap clap clap！　ain’t that right？ 恋するmermaid　キミへの気持ちを隠して でもこの胸は高鳴ってく 愛を飲み込むwith a cocktail you said“follow me” 強がりで言えない“hold me” u &　i　近づく程に 描くsummer love story don’t be shy baby kiss me again もう一回　baby gimme ya lips okay？ 波のリズムに合わせて yeah that’s perfect！ ユラメクココロ奪った レンズ越しの笑顔じゃもう足りない 繋いだ手を引き寄せ今 夏の向こう側へと3 2 1 now… let’s go！ 青い空に描いていこうよ perfect summer この夏のストーリー ほら僕らだけの理想の場所へ 君を連れfly away 誰もいない海岸は いつもより切なくて 一人じゃ輝く空も 灰色になってくんだ だからtake my hand　いつまでも ずっとずっとforever more 離さない　もう離れない そんな夏がいいだろ？ 太陽が仕込んだ 甘く淡いone summer fantasy 青い海に出会いにいこうよ perfect summer とびきりの笑顔で いま僕らだけの秘密の場所へ 君を連れfly away let’s go 青い空に描いていこうよ perfect summer この夏のストーリー ほら僕らだけの理想の場所へ 君を連れfly away crazy crazy！！ perfect summer summer！！ crazy crazy！！ perfect summer summer！！ crazy crazy！！ perfect summer summer！！ crazy crazy！！ perfect summer summer！！ |-|English= I love u is hidden in the sand The wave finds it and carries it away Don't hide don't hide Don't be bewildered baby boy Suddenly you peered in and the ocean became so blue Your hair swaying around your figure in the wind She's so cute oh I'm in love yes I'm in love I'm worried that I'm not your type Twinkling under the sun "I want this day to continue forever" In this season of quick pace I reach out my hand to the other side 3 2 1 now... let's go! Let's go and meet the blue sea perfect summer With your best smile To only our secret place I'll fly away with you crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! stop!!　here we go!! my bass woofers are boom boom boom and everybody wanna be my boo boo boo summer is bursting like pop pop pop pop If it seems fun Clap cla clap! ain't that right? The mermaid I fell in love with but I'm hiding my feelings for My heart beats high Swallowing love like a cocktail You said "follow me" You can't say "hold me" strongly Is the reason u & i are getting close Draw this summer love story Don't be shy baby kiss me again Baby gimme ya lips one more time okay? Together with the rhythm of the waves Yeah that's perfect This wavering heart is stolen away It's not enough if you just smile through a lens With hands connected together, pull closer now Go to the other side of summer 3 2 1 now... Let's go! Let's go and draw on this blue sky perfect summer This summer's story To our ideal place I'll fly away with you It's always more painful When there's nobody at the beach The sky that shines by itself Is becoming grey That's why always take my hand always always and forever more I won't let go, I won't leave This summer is nice isn't it? The sun is learning This sweet and light one summer fantasy Let's go and meet the blue sea perfect summer With your best smile To only our secret place I'll fly away with you Let's go and draw on this blue sky perfect summer This summer's story To our ideal place I'll fly away with you crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! crazy crazy!! perfect summer summer!! Category:Lyrics